Momento de La dama y el vagabundo: Al estilo Uchiha
by ThePrincessYara
Summary: Sasuke tiene una cita con Hinata y quiere que todo salga perfecto, aconsejado por su madre pone en marcha un "Plan" inspirado en una antigua película para niños llamada "La dama y el vagabundo", pero lo que él no sabe es que las cosas no le saldrán tan fácil. ¿Que hará el Uchiha en contra de los obstáculos?¿Acaso seguirá con el plan?. Mi primer one-shot :3 espero y les guste


**Holaaaaaa! Aquí yo después de un año! Aquí les dejo mi primer one-shot salido de lo mas recóndito de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Ya era el día, todas las horas viendo esas estúpidas películas románticas obligadas a ver por su madre por fin darían sus frutos, ella le había hecho algo a lo que llamaba un "Plan Maestro"basándose en una de esas películas "La dama y el vagabundo" se llamaba,por lo que había escuchado era la película favorita de la Hyuga...en fin él la llevaría a un restaurant ,ordenaría uno de esos platos de ramen para dos personas, y "accidentalmente" tomaría el mismo fideo del que ella comería y mientras la música sonaba en el ambiente y ella estuviera despistada ambos se acercarían y se besarían por accidente cuando llegaran al final del fideo…o al menos eso esperaba .Bufó ¿No seria mejor solo besarla y ya?, bueno eso era lo que había pensado desde un principio , pero luego de contarle a su madre, ella lo regaño diciendo que debía ser más romántico y sutil, pero siendo sinceros...el no era así.

¿En que estaba pensando?...esto era ridículo es decir ¡¿Él haciendo un plan para que una chica lo besará, cuando todas morían por hacerlo?!

**__****_-_**¡Claro pero en la única que se interesaba,era aquella que lo ignoraba!-Suspiró.

Por lo menos ya había podido invitarla a una cita... bueno aquello pareció mas una orden que una invitación ¿Pero que importaba?.

Aunque debía admitir que el asunto de la cita lo había tenido tan nervioso en la semana , pero se decidió que ese día seria diferente, estaría relajado y tranquilo ... nada de lo que sucediera lo sacaría de su burbuja de tranquilidad, bueno ... casi nada

- ¡¿Pero como demonios se amarra esta maldita cosa ?!– dijo harto luego de media hora tratando de hacerle el nudo a aquella estúpida corbata.

- Tranquilízate Sasuke-chan-dijo su madre mientras amarraba la corbata con suma facilidad-¿Ves? no era tan difícil.

- Hey ototo ¿En donde quedo tu burbuja?- Decía burlón el Uchiha Mayor, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón que estaba en la habitación.

- Tks cállate-dijo entre dientes.

- ¿O sino qué?–dijo Itachi, levantando una ceja con un gesto arrogante en su rostro.

- Que ni se te ocurra, te arrugarás el traje-regaño Mikoto viendo como el azabache estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Itachi.

-Esta bien-dijo mientas se aflojaba un poco el nudo de aquella endemoniada cosa que lo asfixiaba.

–Estas listo–dijo la mujer, observando detallamente a su hijo ; pantalones negros, zapatos elegantes, camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata negra y un chaleco del mismo color lo hacían ver muy guapo.

–Claro que no, sabes que odio usar traje–reclamaba Sasuke.

–Sasuke Uchiha, si de verdad quieres que Hinata-chan salga contigo, entonces debes aguantarte–regañó Mikoto.

–Esta bien–dijo a regañadientes.

–¡Genial, ahora que empiece el plan!–grito eufóricamente.

–¿El Plan?–dijo Itachi volteando a ver al azabache quien solo se limito a subir los hombros y decirle.

–No quieres saberlo.

* * *

Luego de media hora en su carro, se dirigió a la puerta de aquella gran mansión esperando a que alguien le abriera, después de unos minutos salió una niña como de trece años muy parecida a Hinata a excepción del cabello marrón, aunque al verla pudo ver que sus ojos reflejaban la misma indiferencia que los del señor Hyuga.

–¿Quien eres y qué quieres ?– preguntó mirándolo fijamente, el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

_"Se cortés Sasuke, se cortés"_–se repetía mentalmente–Me llamo Sasuke , un gusto–se presento con una sonrisa falsa y extendiendo su mano, aunque aquel gesto no fue correspondido, recibiendo solo una mirada de aquella pequeña como si estuviera examinándolo, molesto decidió ir al grano– Vengo a buscar a Hinata niñita ¿Sabes donde esta?.

La niña frunció el ceño–Muy valiente de tu parte teniendo en cuenta que mi onee-san y yo tenemos al mismo padre– dijo con malicia viendo como el Uchiha se quedaba paralizado,moviendo las manos en señal de que no era necesario llegar aquellos extremos, haciendo que tal acción le causara gracia a la pequeña–Así me gusta–dijo sonriente mientras el azabache bufó–Ya te la llamo– agregó en un tono amigable, algo que le parecía muy raro al Uchiha, quien vio como la joven ante el tomaba aire–¡Nee-san tu novio vino a buscarte!.

–¡H-Hanabi-chan!– dijo una chica completamente sonrojada regañando a su pequeña hermana–Lo siento Sasuke-kun–dijo apenada.

–No te preocupes– dijo sonrojado al verla, se había quedado sin palabras y es como no teniendo a aquella belleza en frente de él, cargando un vestido de color blanco hasta la rodilla de corte princesa, con detalles lilas en la parte de arriba y con aquella cabellera negra-azulada con una trenza de medio lado y con dos mechones enmarcando aquel rostro de muñeca con pequeños toques de maquillaje, simplemente...perfecta.

–Nee-san no sabía que tuvieras gustos tan buenos– le susurro Hanabi a Hinata para luego empujarla haciendo que quedara más cerca del azabache, quien tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura para que no se cayera haciendo que quedaran mirándose fijamente.

–Mejor me voy antes de que empiecen con sus cochinadas– dijo Hanabi haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran separándose rápidamente.

–Linda hermana– dijo volteando a ver a la ojiperla.

* * *

Ya en el auto el azabache rompió el silencio, cosa rara en él.

–¿Cual es tu color favorito?.

–M-Me gusta el blanco–respondió–¿Y el suyo?

–El negro–dijo con simpleza, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios–¿Tu estación del año favorita?

–L-La primavera, me encantan las flores–dijo la ojiperla, el Uchiha frunció el ceño, él era alérgico a esas cosas.

–¿Y cual es tu pasatiempo?–preguntó el azabache.

–M-Me gusta cocinar postres–dijo sonriente.

–Quisiera probarlos–mintió, no había cosa que más odiara en el mundo que el dulce, prefería los tomates, las papas fritas y esas cosas pero los dulces los detestaba, de igual manera no quería que la ojiperla se sintiera mal.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño, y el Uchiha no supo el porqué.

* * *

Luego de un incómodo viaje en auto por fin llegaron al restaurante, el joven fue a pedir una mesa, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

–¿Uchiha?–decía una voz gruesa, el azabache frunció el ceño, de todas las personas que podía haberse encontrado,¡¿Tenía que ser justamente él?!

–Neji-niisan–llamo la ojiperla con dulzura–¿Que hace por acá?

–Trabajo aquí Hinata-san–le respondió amable–¿Y usted?

–B-Bueno y-yo– trato de decir mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

–Viene conmigo–dijo es azabache,no era raro que el Hyuga y él se llevaran desde niños debido a sus genios, claramente su relación empeoró hace algunos meses, cuando el azabache se hizo amigo de la ojiperla y es que al ser el primo sobre-protector de Hinata , no dejaba que nadie del sexo masculino se le acercara a menos de 5 metros de distancia, razón por la cual en esos momentos era la causa de aquellas miradas asesinas entre ellos – ¿Y nuestra mesa?

El Hyuga frunció el ceño, lastimosamente estaba en su horario de trabajo y por más que odiara la idea, el Uchiha era un cliente, así que no le quedaba de otra que de tratarlo bien, pero eso sí se vengaría –Por acá.

Luego de llegar a la mesa el Hyuga los dejo solos no sin antes amenazar al Uchiha sobre que guardara distancia, cuando comenzó a sonar la música el Uchiha bufó, se suponía que debía ser una música romántica, no una que trate sobre una mujer a quien su hombre la dejó porque se pasó "Al otro bando" como bien dicen, o al menos eso había acordado con los empleados del restaurant, ¡Ah claro!, pero él no contaba con que él primo sobre-protector de la ojiperla sería uno de ellos, podía apostar todo su dinero a que el tenía algo que ver en eso. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la ojiperla.

–N-No tenía que hacerlo– dijo con la cabeza baja.

El azabache confundido dijo–¿Hacer que?

–M-Mentirme–dijo en un susurro que el azabache apenas logró escuchar.

–¿De que hablas?– dijo el azabache.

–S-Sobre los dulces, s-se que a usted no le gustan...–dijo con tristeza–K-Karin tenía razón–susurró para ella mismas con desanimo.

Sin embargo el Uchiha poseía un buen oído,logró escuchar a la perfección , frunciendo el ceño–¿Que te ha dicho Karin?.

La Hyuga se sorprendió, no contaba con que el Uchiha la escucharía.

–Dime–dijo con voz autoritaria el Uchiha.

–¿E-Eh?,n-nada–dijo haciéndose la desentendida, para luego tratar de limpiarse las lagrimas traicioneras, cuando el Uchiha le detuvo la mano acercándose a ella.

–Dime o lo averiguaré yo mismo– él ya sabía que la Hyuga se estaba asustando pero ya estaba harto de que Karin y su séquito le hicieran daño a _su_ Hinata.

–E-Ella m-me dijo que...–tomó aire–Sasuke-kun s-solo me i-invitó a salir p-por lástima.

–Eso es mentira, no te invite por lástima, así que no creas lo que te dice Karin–dijo molesto apretando la muñeca de la Hyuga.

–¡C-Claro que si!–dijo molesta y entre lágrimas soltándose del agarre del Uchiha, ya estaba cansada no quería que le rompieran el corazón , no otra ves–¿Q-Que chico quisiera salir conmigo?...Y-Yo no soy como Sakura-chan ni como Ino-chan, n-no hablo mucho con las personas, no soy como una porrista, n-ni tampoco me destaco en las notas, s-soy tonta,d-despistada y antisocial...solo dígame ¿Quien querría a una chica así?–terminó de decir alterada, y llorando.

–¡Por dios Hyuga me vas a volver loco!– El Uchiha estaba enfurecido, aquellas chicas debían buscarse una vida propia y lo peor que aún haciendo sus esfuerzos la Hyuga no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos por ella– No tienes porque menospreciarte ni creer todo lo que te dicen esas tontas.

– U-Usted me ayudó c-cuando me confesé a N-Naruto-kun y e-el me rechazó– dijo la chica y aquello fue como un golpe directo para el Uchiha, pues sí el le había animado para que se confesará al Uzumaki, pues ya le estaba hartando que su amigo no se diera cuenta , mientras que la Hyuga se desvivía por él– K-Karin dijo que solo me invitaste p-para no sentirte culpable.

– Eso es lo más estúpido que he escucha-...– paró al ser interrumpido.

–A-Aún así , si aquello no fuera cierto , tambien m-me dijo que solo quisieras salir conmigo porque no estoy detrás suyo...¡E-Eso es solo un capricho!– dijo la joven, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¡Si fuera un capricho no me hubiera esforzado por parecer de esos estúpidos príncipes encantadores que hay en las estúpidas películas románticas!–dijo alterado, haciendo que a la Hyuga se le abrieran los ojos–Pero al parecer nada sale bien, tu hermanita me odia, tu primo me odia,esta corbata me esta asfixiando, hasta el dobe se burla de mí y por si fuera poco tu piensas que es un capricho...**–**Bufó**–...**Esto es de lo peor–dijo sentándose bruscamente en su silla, mientras que la Hyuga más roja que un tomate imito su acción solo que más despacio.

Luego de unos segundos, la Hyuga veía como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño y evitaba el contacto visual con ella.

–S-Sasuke-kun...–dijo tímidamente,se sentía mal por haberle hablado así es decir él haciendo todo eso y ella dudando de é quería arreglar las cosas, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca–Y-Yo, solo quería d-decirle que...–tragó grueso mientras sus mejillas adquirían un colo carmesí–N-No tiene p-porque t-tratar de ser encantador p-porque para mí ya lo es.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos,¿Había escuchado bien?–¿Que dijiste?–preguntó incrédulo.

Hinata se sonrojó, apenas había podido decirlo la primera vez y ahora ¿Quería que lo repitiera?, al parecer el Uchiha se dio cuenta y cambio su pregunta.

–¿Es en serio?–al obtener un asentimiento de parte de una avergonzada Hyuga.

–Aquí tiene su orden señor– dijo un joven mientras colocaba el tazón de ramen en medio de los jóvenes para luego retirarse.

Sasuke miró el tazón y luego a Hinata, y siguió así por unos segundos, hasta que se quedó viendo a la Hyuga.

–¡Al demonio!–dijo antes de de acercarsele a la ojiperla y besarla apasionadamente sin previo aviso, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel beso que luego de un momento fue correspondido torpemente por la ojiperla, por fin sin rodeos había logrado besarla y lo mejor ¡Ella le correspondía!;el momento era sin dudas perfecto, hasta que una voz ronca y amenazante hizo que el Uchiha se separara de la ojiperla, con terror reflejado en el rostro de ambos.

–¡¿Se puede saber que significa esto?!– dijo el hombre, alto y con expresión amenazante no era nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga–Ya verás muchacho mocoso.

Sin esperar una invitación Sasuke agarró la mano de la ojiperla y empezó a correr siendo perseguido por unos enfurecidos Hiashi y Neji. Corrieron como dos manzanas y solo al asegurarse de que estaban a salvo fue cuando el azabache rompió el contacto de las manos para empezar a respirar agitadamente al igual que su compañera.

–Oye...–empezaba a decir entre jadeos y con una sonrisa en su rostro–¿Te acuerdas de que no me gustaban los dulces?

La Hyuga quedó extrañada, ¿En un momento como ese y el azabache venía con esa pregunta?

–S-Si, pero ¿p-porque lo p-pregunta?–dijo para luego sentir como el Uchiha se acercaba a ella y unía sus labios en un tierno beso.

–Porque ahora me encantan–dijo con voz ronca luego de haberse separado por la falta de aire, haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera a la Hyuga.

Y es que era cierto, de allí en mas no perdería ninguna oportunidad para besar aquellos labios dulces de la que ahora era **_su_** novia.

–¡Ahí están!– decía una voz alejada perteneciente al señor Hyuga, haciendo que Sasuke empezará a correr con Hinata de nuevo.

–S-Sasuke-kun ,¿Ahora q-que pasará c-con mi p-padre?–preguntó la chica mientras esquivaba a una que otra persona que pasaba en frente de ellos.

–Creo que ahora no es el momento de tener esa charla con mi suegro–dijo para que luego se le formará una sonrisa en el rostro–Primero tengo que salir vivo de esta.

* * *

**¡Ta daaaa!, un poco raro lo sé , quiero por favor me disculpen por mi tardanza en actualizar , lo que pasa es que el estar ocupada y la falta de inspiración no me han ayudado mucho, en fin espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
